Forgotten Realms - Organizations
Here all the organizations that have already appeared during our games are listed, each one with a brief description. Most of them are taken from the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting many books (and a handful of them has some minor alterations). Some of them are our own creations. (There are a few passages taken directly from the books, and are marked by a " "). 'Acolytes of the Moon' The Acolytes are a heterogeneous resistance group fighting for the freedom of Unther against the invading armies of Mulhorand and Thay. They are lead by Ningal, an air genasi proclaimed as “the Daughter of the Moon”, a leader loved and respected by her followers. Ningal has the aid of Jeardra (moon elf cleric of Selûne), her right-hand, and Hawke Dar’crow (human fighter), captain of her rebel army. They hide in Methwood, the forest on the margins of Lake Methmere, and rumors say the headquarters is hidden from all by the blessing of Selûne. 'Agents of S.I.M.B.U.L.' The Simbul, Aglarond’s eccentric but somewhat-beloved queen, has many strong and capable agents living in cities of interest and sometimes even infiltrated in positions of power in these places. These agents keep the Witch-Queen informed of everything that is happening and eventually receive orders to take some measures to protect the interests of Aglarond. To maintain their secrecy, each agent knows only a couple of other agents; only the Simbul knows them all. Some of them are: *'Garon Brighthelm:' A dwarf wizard stationed in Escalant as a weaponsmith and enchanter. *'Lysandra Haiylar:' A wood elf strategist who is also part of the Simbul’s personal guard. Currently living in Relkath’s Foot. 'Arcane Academy of Silverymoon' For info on the Academy, check this link. 'Bregan D'aerthe' Bregan D'aerthe is an elite drow mercenary group founded and ruled by Jarlaxle Baenre, based in Menzoberranzan. The group is made up mainly by rogue drow males from destroyed houses of Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad. It was widely employed by the ruling houses of Menzoberranzan and had an important role on major events in the city. Jarlaxle then expanded his business to the surface world (Luskan and Mirabar) and then decided to adventure for a while in the surface alongside his companion Artemis Entreri. During this period, he left the organization in the hands of his trusted lieutenant Kimmuriel Oblodra. Kimmuriel did not like this and wished to return to his lieutenant status and was relieved when Jarlaxle came back and took over the leadership again. 'Chimeras' The Chimeras are a gang of thieves in Waterdeep content to burglarize and mug. Their “simple ways” has attracted many to their ranks though and the gang has become a problem for the Waterdhavian folk. 'Cult of the Dragon' “The Cult of the Dragon is a secret society dedicated to bringing about the ‘inevitable’ rule of Faerûn by undead dragons. Founded by the mad archmage (and later lich) Sammaster, the Cult’s information-gathering, illegal acts, magical research, and alliances with evil dragons all help it acquire power and wealth. With these tools the Cult fortifies its holdings and proceeds toward its goal: converting dragons to the most terrible form of undead, the dracolich. The Cult reveres dragons to an extent resembling divine worship (and in fact some dragons are worshiped as gods, although they are not deities and cannot grant spells). Cult members serve the dragons by giving them treasure, offering healing, exchanging spells, modifying lairs by adding mechanical traps, and tending eggs and hatchlings. In exchange, the Cult members are allowed to hide in the dragons’ lairs in times of crisis and receive promises of aid from the dragons. Above all, the Cultists handle the preparations for transforming a dragon into a dracolich.” 'Dark Alliance' The Dark Alliance was forged between the Zhentarim and the Shades and tried to conquer all the regions to the North of the Sea of Fallen Stars in order to build their empires. 'Zhentarim' “The Zhentarim, also known as the Black Network, was an evil organization who intended on dominating the land from the Moonsea to the Sword Coast North. Originally a secret society, for years the Zhents had operated openly in the Moonsea area, particularly around their greatest base of operations, Zhentil Keep.” They were spreading their power by means of their spies, assassins and army, even before allying themselves with the shades. They were lead by Fzoul Chembryl, the Chosen of Bane, and Zhentil Keep was commanded by Scyllua Darkhope, a paladin who felled from grace. On the final moments of the war against Cormyr’s resistance, both Scyllua and Fzoul were slain. Many of the Zhents died that day; the others fled and scattered and the organization was never again reformed. Some say that the god Bane lost so many followers that day that his power diminished. 'Shades' “Long ago, during the collapse of ancient Netheril, one of the empire’s flying cities survived the realm’s destruction by shifting completely into the Plane of Shadow. Safe from outside predators and the disasters that befell their kin, the city-dwellers were free to practice their magic and experiment with the stuff of shadow. After generations of living within the Plane of Shadow, the rulers of the city became suffused with the dark energy of that place, achieving strange and remarkable abilities.” They returned to Faerûn in 1372 DR, establishing their city in the middle of the Anauroch. The dark agenda of the shades’ magocracy was exposed when they allied themselves with the Zhentarim. In the heart of their city was the Tower of the High Arcane, which harbored a great pool of magic that suffused all shades with magical abilities. By creating a catastrophic reaction on the pool, a group of adventurers managed to destroy the tower during the war between Cormyr’s resistance and the Dark Alliance. When the tower exploded, a chain reaction disintegrated the city and many miles of desert surrounding it. Moreover, when the pool was gone, some shades (those who were far away fighting in Cormyr) instantly died from shock and the rest was slain during the war (without their magic, they were almost regular humans). It is said no shade survived the last battle against the Cormyrian forces, but certainly there are still a few survivors roaming through Faerûn or even back to the Plane of Shadows. 'Felblades' The Felblades are a mercenary group from Waterdeep. They dabble mostly in illegal business and some people even think they are only another common city gang. 'Golden Swords' The Swords is a mercenary group led by Kendra Steeldice, a human paladin of the Red Knight. In the last years, they’ve found their way into Mulhorand, where they’ve helped the pharaoh conquering Unther. Kendra has influenced the pharaoh a great deal, resulting in some quick changes in an empire three millennia old. 'Harpers' The Harpers are a group of generally good-hearted people, backed up by powerful adventurers like Mystra’s Chosens. They “believe in the power of individuals, the balance between the wilderness and civilization, and the good of humankind and its allied creatures.” Harpers operate alone or in small groups and lack a main base of operations and even a formal leadership (only a group of High Harpers). They always strive against evil organizations and are deeply hated by all of them, so Harpers nowadays “protect their identities from all who might reveal their allegiance.” 'League of Monster Knowledge' For info on the League, check this link. 'Legion' The Legion is a big group of mercenaries known for their efficiency (and high prices). They accept all kinds of jobs, but people say their most common clients are rich people (nobles, clerics and merchants) who want something-not-that-nice done. They are from Sembia, but also act in the Dales and in Cormyr. Their leader is a mysterious man with a silver mask and some of their agents have similar masks (that are said to hold some sort of magic). 'Lord's Alliance' The Lord’s Alliance (also known as the Council of Lords) was formed by the rulers of cities of the North (such as Waterdeep, Silverymoon, Neverwinter etc). The group was formed as a mean of precaution and defense, to oppose the Zhentarim (originally) and other sinister factions that lurk through the North. They recruit only the most loyal followers and then train and equip then. They also hire adventurers who are interested in fighting the same enemies as the Alliance. 'Maidens of War' For more info on the Maidens of War, check this link. 'Night Masks' The most powerful thieves’ guild in Westgate. They control “nearly as much of Westgate as its official rulers do”. 'People of the Black Blood' The People of the Black Blood is a disconnect group, including several distinct groups of lycanthropes worshipers of Malar. They have pack everywhere and live according to the ways of the Beast Lord, like animals following their instincts. They despise “civilized people”, specially those living in big cities and even disdain the wererats. Someone who wants to join the People needs only to worship Malar, be a lycanthrope (either infect or natural) and survive a bloody and violent test. Each pack has a leader, the Bloodmaster, that gains his title by physical prowess. 'Pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars' For info on the pirates, check this link. 'Purple Dragon Knights' The main force of Cormyr’s army is the so called Purple Dragon Knights, whose name honors the mighty purple dragon who long ago ruled the land where Cormyr now is located. They are also responsible for keeping order in Cormyrian cities, acting as a police force or a militia. They answer directly to the king in times of war (presently to the regent princess Alusair Obarskyr, called by them the Steel Princess or Steel Regent), but in times of peace the Dragons have a vast hierarchy of officials who keep things working. The Purple Dragons are known to be valiant knights (a large part of them are paladins) and Cormyrian people are proud to have them as protectors. 'The War Wizards' The War Wizards are a force of battle-mages under the command of Caladnei, the current Royal Magician. The war wizards are responsible for the arcane might of Cormyr’s Army and also keep an eye on the nobles and their machinations. 'Red Wizards' The Red Wizards are the powerful magocracy who controls the nation of Thay. They were lead by the lich Szass Tam (the most powerful of the zulkirs, the high-mages who command each state of Thay), who was interested in expanding Thay’s influence through commerce. However the wizard Fawkes managed to defeat Szass (and some say imprison him) and grab the power, proclaiming himself monarch of Thay. Fawkes decide to expand Thay’s power by the old-but-proven military ways. To become a Red Wizard, one must already be a wizard of some power, learn the secret of their tattoo magic symbols, pass through some tests and get the authorization of some great circle leader (or even a zulkir). The Red Wizards can be easily recognized for they are almost always bald, tattooed and wear red robes. 'Sabers' The Sabers are a mysterious group of blades-for-hire that recently appeared in Waterdeep. They work in complete secrecy through messages and intermediates; one member does not know who else is in the group unless they flash their silver saber-shaped brooch. They work well and it is said only people with lots of money can hire them. 'Seven Sisters' “For centuries, seven women of great beauty, power, and heart have battled injustice and tyranny across Faerûn. The Seven Sisters are legendary figures whose deeds are sung by bards in every land. They are not an organization, they are not particularly secret, and they do not even share many common goals – but their actions, their very existence, have changed Faerûn more than any mighty cabal of wizards or mad cult.” The seven sisters are all related by blood and are Chosen of Mystra, serving as their Goddess’ agents in Faerûn and aiding all good folk against those who would harm them. *'Syluné: '''The Witch of Shadowdale was the eldest of the sisters and is now dead, slain defending her home. *'Alustriel: The second sister is the Lady of Silverymoon. *'''Dove Falconhand: The Knight of Myth Drannor is unusual among her sisters in that her magical abilities are secondary to her skill at arms. *'Storm Silverhand:' The famed Harper knight and the Bard of Shadowdale has been a leader among the Harpers for many years. *'Laeral Silverhand: '''She is known as the Lady Mage of Waterdeep and along with her husband, Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun, leads the Moonstars, a Harper splinter group that seeks to order the destiny of cities and nations in the North. *'The Simbul:' She is the ruler of Aglarond, known as the Witch-Queen. She is the most powerful wielder of arcane magic in Faerûn. *'Qilué Veladorn: The youngest sister is a drow (the circumstances of her birth were exceptional, to say the least), cleric of Eilistraee. '''Shadow Thieves of Amn The Shadow Thieves are an underground organization (a thieves’ guild some would say) that controls everything that happens in Amn, from the commerce to politics and even religion. The guild did all of this secretly on the past but nowadays they are quite open about it and every citizen knows of them. 'Shadowmasters of Telfflam' “Ruthless and sinister, the Shadowmasters are one of the most successful and widespread thieves’ guilds in all Faerûn. Only the Shadow Thieves of Amn, and perhaps the Night Masks of Westgate, rival their power.” They have a strong presence in Thesk. Some people even say they secretly rule the realm. However, in places away from their home country, their “presence is limited to small bands of thieves content to burglarize, embezzle, extort, and mug in the manner of criminal gangs everywhere.” People say that “those who once do business with the Shadowmasters find that the thieves can make it difficult, even dangerous, not to do business with them again.” 'Silver Ravens' Miklos Selkirk (human fighter/rogue), son of the ruler of Sembia, formed a personal army “to improve Sembia’s image abroad, gather information, retrieve magical treasures, and accomplish the types of missions he took care of himself when he was an adventurer.” Miklos seems to “prefer that his agents conduct themselves honorably, and encourages true paladins to take up his colors, but he is realistic enough to know that some missions cannot be accomplished by honorable means. For the most part, Miklos prefers agents who see things as he does”, loyal to him and above all to Sembia. Category:Organization